ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Almighty Apkallu
Just fought it a few minutes ago on my mule and wanted to address some rumors that i read on this page. 1) the Astral Condesence is in Al Zhabi (disproving the rumor that you have to lose beseiged) 2)My mule was the only one on the ship. (my main wasn't with her) 3)I ran to the deck and it was already up (as soon as i could run from zoning from Nasmau) 4) it was from Nashmau -> Aht Urghan 5) it did not cast any magic and i think that dude below me is high, everything on the front page was true tho, i kited it and it would use a tp move every 20~ seconds 6) As it is my mule, i believe its apkallu hate is still 0 7) It was lightsday, Waning Gibbous (90%) same as that screenshot near the botton of the page (the moon phase anyway) My mule was RDM90/WHM no TH, no Luck quests activated, no luck items, did not feed fish to apkallus, did not hold apkallu's (it was already up) Was on xbox or i would have taken plenty of screenshots, i did take a few pics with my cell just to prove it to some friends lol. oh! there was also a crab up, if that matters ~~(Jadecc, Asura) Just killed this a few minutes ago as BLU90/NIN45.... As soon as i killed it about 2 minutes after it disappeared it respawned on the boat again. Got no drop from the first one and didn't have enough time to kill the second, got it down to around 70% with CdC -> BT off the start before the boat docked. (Lilbersty, Ragnarok) He spawned today, but I was afk and just happened to come out on deck. BST90/DNC45, NN got him to 20% easily but I didn't have time to kill him. If I hadn't of been asleep most of the fight I would have had no issues downing him. Oh well. --Nusayb 18:26, July 22, 2011 (UTC) As of today, I hoped on the boat from Whitegate to Nash. No pop, I got back on the boat, going back to whitegate, and he was out. I ran up the stairs as soon as I was able to move, and he was out along with an imp, and a crab. I was the ONLY ONE on the ship. I took screenshots of him before I attacked, during, and when I died from him. YES, I DIED! I was an idiot and forgot to change my sub and was 90mnk/45blm (1900hp). Yes, laugh at me if you want, but he does a strong para attack and stuns often. He casts blu magic, and even does the typical blu casting motion. Attacks he used were Wing Slap (77-106dmg + Stun), Yawn (sleep), Frigid Shuffle (para attack, no dmg), and Beak Lunge (88-156). I took screenshots of the entire battle, inventory, and gear used. I will post the link when I upload all the screenshots to a photobucket account i'll make. (May 9th, 2011, 1.5hours after the major update) ((Xearo, Quetz)) Does anyone have a source or first-hand expierience of this NM dropping Skanda Boots? I have seen reports of a number of people fighting it and getting the Sanguine Sword, but I have not heard of anyone finding those boots on this NM, or anywhere at all. -skyw4rp Spawn Information SE indicated that luck has a big role to play in whether or not he spawns... maybe you have to have the "Luck of the Draw" quest active in your log? Or perhaps you have to have a Wild Rabbit Tail or a Four-Leaf Mandragora Bud in your inventory? I know, I know, SE has confirmed that they have no hidden luck effect, but it's still a thought... Well, rode the boat consecutively for about 3 hours. No spawn. Killed every single Apkallu that arose thinking it may be a placeholder. If it is indeed a lottery spawn, the spawn time can extend past 3 hours. -Cleric-yokiko 03:17, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Just heard a rumour that it only pops when besiedged is lost * players have confirmed seeing the mob and seeing people with the sword when their server has not lost a single besieged. -Cleric-yokiko 00:33, 25 June 2007 (CDT) Sanguine Sword also drops from the Blitzkrieg, so seeing the sword alone isn't evidence of a spawn. - Hecatonchires I reckon that the hint SE gave means you need at least 3 people on the boat to make it pop, which explains why one person can never get it to pop no matter how much they camp it --Byte.xi "He doesn't like being left alone, and will wander off if no one is around to keep him company." To me that sounds like, he doesn't pop if other apalaku aren't around, has anyone tried holding an apalaku? or not killing any? --Tellah of Carbuncle 20:41, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Actualy to me, that piece sounds more like it'll depop if not killed, similare to the King Vinegarroon NM, how it has a 21-24 hour spawn, but when it depops, it's gone, and dead, till next time. -Dakuu, Phoneix, 1-25-2010 12:25am First off, look on youtube.com and search for this Mythic creature. MANY people have videos up about it. One of which is a SMN. He is the ONLY person on the boat and AA is the ONLY mob on the boat. --Wordlife187 11:46, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Wordlife187 the video you are talking about by PlightSylph is a fake. He even admits the video is a fake in the comments. He .dat swapped the names of the Apkallu's on the boat to say Almighty Apkallu. --MurdockSiren 9:24, February 25, 2010 Furthermore the ONLY 2 videos up there (one is in 3 seperate parts, by the same person of the same encounter) of him cant confirm this. For one, the SMN is a fake, and the other video doesn't show if anyone else is below deck. --Ix'Sindri 20:35, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I just took the ship back(alone) from Nashmau to Whitegate after turning in my Hydrogauge for COR AF, and the Almighty Apkallu was already spawned up on deck with a crab as I ran immediately up to the top floor on loading in. I was only level 54 so I couldn't possibly kill it, so I left it alone. After about 5 minutes, it jumped off the ship over the ropes, then when I walked down onto the deck from the stairs a few minutes later, it jumped back up onto the ship from the opposite side. I feel that due to this behavior that the information SE gave may relate to him leaving the ship if nobody attacks him or is with him on the ship. As for superstitious spawn conditions, I did happen to have a Lucky Egg and a Four-Leaf Mandragora Bud in my bags at the time though I won't speculate as to these affecting the spawn at all as this was a one time boat trip. --Ikat of Sylph 13:30, June 26, 2012 Spawn Information Lucky 7s SE indicated that luck has a big role to play in whether or not he spawns. I took the ship back(alone) from Nashmau to Whitegate as 65BLU/32DNC hunting for Yawn spell on Waning Gibbous(74%), Earthsday 1733 Vana'diel time 10/28/1177 and nearly attacked him. I have "The Die is Cast" quest open but completed "Luck of the Draw". Note thre 7's are present on the day on the same line. "Vana'diel time 10/28/1177,Earthsday 1733" On my 3rd trip back from Nashmau to Whitegate I encountered him again. This time it was Watersday 0913 Vana'diel time 10/29/1177, Waning Gibbous (71%)--Lethewaters 18:30, July 3, 2013 Birdman Cape Birdman Cape should be taken off the drop list. SE has stated: "Another good question would be, why is this number three in a series of questions about the Almighty Apkallu?" In regards to where you would get a Birdman Cape, alluding to the fact that Almighty Apkallu DOESN'T drop it.--Bsphil 19:24, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :Um, actually, it would be alluding to the fact that it DOES drop it. The inquiry was always, "where do you get this." It would be counterintuitive for them to answer the question, "Well, it doesn't drop from Almighty Apkallu." Well, thanks SE, so that leaves 2000 other NM. No, your inference is wrong. They were alluding that it does drop it. -- 19:33, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::Agreed. You're reading too much into that. It seems to me they were being intentionally vague so as to not give anything away, not saying "Why would you think the cape drops from AA? How ridiculous!" That being said, I support the verification tag staying until we know for certain. 19:36, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::Verification flag is not needed. SE was very clear. -- 19:38, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, well that's your opinion. They did not answer the question. We've even had one person already misconstrue what they said. Have you killed AA and gotten the drop? Do you know anyone who has? I agree it seems entirely likely that's where it come from, but don't tell me you know absolutely it drops there now. 19:46, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::::It's not my opinion. It's a matter of whether people get subtlety or not, and obviously some don't. There's a huge difference between why is this number three in a series of questions about the Almighty Apkallu? and You'll just have to figure out that one for yourself. I do not dispute the sins AV drops, I've seen enough screenshots of them and discussions about them to validate where they drop from. As for Birdman Cape, well you heard it right out of the horse's mouth. There should be no dispute. -- 19:54, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::Everyone take a breath. In a few days it will surely be verified (as I am 99% sure that they mean it drops from AA). Whether or not the flag is up there or not for a few days is not worth getting into a shouting match about. -- 19:58, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::The NM does drop Birdman cape, every person I've seen with it has confirmed that. There are few things we know about AA. Fact: It's rare. It drops Birdman cape. It makes noobs go crazy when it doesn't pop. Myth: It drops Skanda Boots. It drops Sanguine Sword. Proven Wrong: Nothing, because its so rare, so stop pretending you know all about it, saying oh no I know for a fact it doesn't drop this, when people who have actually killed it have proven you wrong. Let's try to keep this a discussion page because even if people actually knew how to work together on these talk pages which they don't, wed still probably not figure out how to pop it. Some theories I have are: He spawns when every rider on board has 0 apkallu hate, he spawns when the apkallu aren't killed for a period of time, and/or he spawns when the AC isn't in whitegate. I've heard the number 3 associated alot with this NM, so all of those could be requirements, none of them could be, regardless let's get back to brainstorming, shall we? --Ix'Sindri 02:50, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Additionally, please refrain from using ALL CAPS in edit summaries and to a lesser extent, talk pages. It comes off as very hostile and is quite the red flag. -- 19:37, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Perhaps the Birdman Cape is needed to spawn AA? "He doesn't like being left alone, and will wander off if no one is around to keep him company."; the presence of another "bird" would certainly fulfill that requirement. --Baelorn 20:51, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :How would it ever pop if it drops the item needed to pop it? It wouldn't ever pop and that would mean nobody could ever get the item that pops it! That theory doesn't work out. --Woooodum 01:00, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Has anyone thought that maybe "wandering off" refers to the NM spawning? This would suggest that you would need to remove of apkallus somewhere else, but it does not seem to be the ones that spawn on the boat. Who Wants To Be Alone? "He doesn't like being left alone, and will wander off if no one is around to keep him company." this might mean he wont pop unless theres 1 or more other Apkallu on the boat with him, not wanting to be alone doesn't mean he necessarily wants a player to be with him after all. ill test this Redchaos 16:48, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Maybe just maybe, a cunning plan.. but putting "luck" and "no being alone" together... any COR75's out there got an extensive time to test going back and forth? I kind of figured that no one being around to keep him company meant people. e.g. there has to be multiple people on the boat, or if he spawns and no one is on the boat he will despawn and whatever conditions determining his appearance will be reset. Tahngarthortalk- 01:56, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Look on youtube.com and search for this Mythic creature. MANY people have videos up about it. One of which is a SMN. He is the ONLY person on the boat and AA is the ONLY mob on the boat. I reposted this in two sections so people make sure to read this. --Wordlife187 11:47, February 23, 2010 (UTC) If you're talking about the video with the SMN Plight, it's fake, it says in the description. (hi plight btw <3) --Taruzard 21:54, May 20, 2010 (UTC) One thing to note is that ALL mobs on ferries will despawn after a while if left untouched. I think all they're saying is that it will spawn but people will miss it because of that. --Futan 16:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) This is all speculation. why cant people accept that the largest factor is most likely random? i found this NM today, coming back from Nashmau. it was up on the deck from the start of the trip, i went up on deck and walked around it a bit, then went belowdecks, keeping it targeted to see if it despawned. it was still up when the boat docked at port ephramad. the conditions are as follows: the boat left nashmau on iceday at 3:00, no other mobs spawned during the trip. i was a lv90DRG/45RDM, alone on the boat exept for my wyvern. 3/16/2012 Moved :** The Apkallu that spawns on the ferry from Whitegate to Nashmau will also despawn if left unclaimed. Moved because it was not something that the SE development team gave as a hint, and I would be better off on the talk page. --Beaster 03:50, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :* While I agree this is better off on the talk page, this is pretty much the second coming of AV. SE's hints have not helped at all, and we should never disregard any speculations or theories that players have on the NM, like you implied. --Ix'Sindri 02:53, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Possible theory? After reading the notes on the Apkallu category page, just wondered if anyone has thought about this. It says that if you accumulate enough hate after getting the NPC Apkallu to follow you around it will turn into a regular, attackable Apkallu (yellow name, not green). Could it be possible that making all of the NPC Apkallu in each of the ToAU areas change like this cause Almighty Apkallu to start appearing on the ship? I do not know the time it takes for an NPC Apkallu to reappear in each of the zones, but if this is true it could account for the very low amount of sightings reported and possibly help people trying to camp him. Just an idea... -- Orubicon 17:59, 10 June 2009 (UTC) my theory is that AA pops if there are 3 apkallu on the boat (SE hinted at question #3 so maybe 3 is the "lucky" number"). i could just be on crack, but its possible.... or maybe 3 people on the boat? or 3 people in a party? lol anyway just throwing in my 2 cents. Many people have tried this theory of the NPC Apkallu following you around. And it's been debunked. I did 45 minutes of research after reading all this BS on this page. I looked up 7 youtube.com videos about this and contacted all the authors of the videos to see what they had done to make it spawn. 5 of the 7 said that they didn't make the NPC Apkallu follow them and 6 of the 7 said that AA was the only mob on the boat. One said he watched AA for under 30 seconds once and he d-popped. Thus leading me to believe that if you get on the boat he has to be claimed within 1-2 minutes or he will run away like a punk. If you hear one of the SE clues, it says he doesn't like to be alone, hence he runs away fast. ALL of them said that they were randomly riding the boat. Hence the SE clue of "Luck." So what I've derived from the videos and emails to the posters is that it's basically a 100% luck chance that u kill/claim him. Granted this info is not (I REPEAT NOT) 100% fact. I just did some research and decided to share with everyone. --Wordlife187 11:56, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, I was running some test on this NM and was thinking since SE said that it has to deal with luck whether or not this spawns, maybe you go grab a Wild Rabbit Tail and a Four-Leaf Mandragora Bud since in their description it says they bring Luck, then go stand on the boat maybe? I was standing on the boat with none of those items but decided to look at SE's other "hint", the NM doesnt like to be alone, so I thought maybe they mean unclaimed, so i slept an Apkallu on board and kept it there for a minute, then another one came on board. Then the boat kicked me off because it was arriving in Al Zahbi. Maybe yall can build off of this...hopefully. :) Good Luck! :D --Cheesetastic1 2:43, March 8, 2010 Further Research... This Apkallu is so shrouded in mystery, I have decided to assemble my own research team into conducting possibilites basing it off of several different theories that have started flying around my collected "Brain Trust". First off, addressing Square Enix's comments about "He doesn't like to be alone" suggesting that he doesnt like to be left alone, I think it might have something to do with the way that the Apkallu follow you around should you trade them fish. My first test is to see how many of the NPC Apkallu's I can get to follow me in my test before I start off on the Ship. After all, he is said to drop Birdman Cape, so maybe it has something to do with the fact that you need to be associated with the Apkallu, thus he wouldn't feel so "lonely" should you be on the trip back from Nashmau. Please contact me or post any information you may have on this.--Grabelli 13:03, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I've got an idea that came to me in a stroke of random insight: Get everyone on the boat into the same party. Maybe the "not wanting to be alone" means being left out of the fun? Not sure how many people it would take, and it would obviously require the cooperation of everyone in the zone at the time, but I don't know if this has been tested yet. Anyone got a large linkshell that wants to go throw 12-18 people at this? Maybe 17 so he has a "spot" in the party?Lyall 22:57, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. No programmer would code an NM that way, to where the game searches to see if one spot is left in your "party" (which in this case wouldn't be a party, but an alliance of 17 players). I would believe it had more to do with feeding fish to the NPC apkallu in a totally different zone (to get some hidden key item, maybe) before I believed anything about Almighty Apkallu "wanting to party". --Overgryph 10:14, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Ignore Overgryph, that's a good theory. The theory does match SE's hint of the NM not wanting to be left alone. Also it would be just another way of SE having fun with NM spawns, see (Taisaijin and Noble Mold for examples). Also the function to check the number of players in a party is already in the game(Assault for example, it checks if there are 3-6 players in a party before players can enter). Petco 16:21, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't ignore Overrgyph. Overgryph knows his video games. A company would not go through the hassle to alter their program THIS MUCH for one monster. No other monster in the game wants to "join your party." To assume that is a spawn condition shows sheer ignorance. Now, I will say, I did hear a brilliant idea that gives this "17-man party" some credit. See below. --Overgryph 00:59, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::"Thinking more on how the game is coded and how the NM seems to spawn when there is more people, the trigger to spawn it might be the same as Stubborn Dredvodd. When the zone loads there might be a location inside the ship that triggers the NM. It seems to spawn when the zone loads so the trigger is right away while standing on it in the ship. Less people = less chance to be on the trigger and to have it spawn. Proteus might have the same effect since it use to spawn all the time with a full boat but now that it's alot emptier it isn't spawning as much. --Kaosis 16:42, August 29, 2010 (UTC) " ::Notice that this player references a similar situation that has already been coded regarding another monster. This player earns more credit for his idea, because it is not bogus, and has brilliant references. I would believe this to be an accurate method of popping AA. --Overgryph 00:59, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Also: :::"Actualy to me, that piece sounds more like it'll depop if not killed, similare to the King Vinegarroon NM, how it has a 21-24 hour spawn, but when it depops, it's gone, and dead, till next time. -Dakuu, Phoneix, 1-25-2010 12:25am" ::If I coded this game, I would design AA just like KV, in a sense that it will be granted a spawn condition, and if that condition is met, the monster spawns. Whether or not people are there is irrelevant (If a tree falls in the woods and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?) So, we have established that, if the game is working properly, AA HAS spawned on every server, multiple times, but has never been FOUND by a player on those servers. And, like KV, after it spawns, if it despawns, the timer may reset, some 3-5 day respawn on him, I'd imagine. So, when SE says "luck" is needed, they mean the luck of the player, not it's character (i.e. a Corsair wouldn't be necessary). You have to be lucky... just like picking the "lucky" Mog Bonanza numbers. --Overgryph 00:59, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Not even for (|Level Sync|) 10 (|Valkurm Dunes|)? --Taruzard 20:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Birdman cape... not wanting to be alone... bird headgear. I recall them adding Yagudo headgear armor. Maybe wear that. You'll be a man(woman) with a bird on it's head. Birdman. That would um... fulfill the bird no longer being alone as if it popped, then two bird-ish things would be up. Just a thought. Esdain of Kujata Aeonova 12:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Anyone ever tried spamming Yawn on a regular Apkallu or any other mob on the boat? --Poge 23:46, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok so, I've recently taken interest in this NM known as Almighty Apkallu and, like everyone I've gave it quick few tries on the boat to see if he'll pop. I can say that alot of my efforts ended in vain however, I did manage to see Almight Apakllu once and have a theory on how to pop him. But before I talk about my theory, I want to quickly say this is a hard solo solely because of time. On my 20th back-to-back ride on the Nash>Whitegate boat he popped (Soon as the boated arrived at whitegate I warped back to Nash and catched the next boat) Almighty Apakllu popped fairly early, anyway I buffed up my RDM/BLM, used alot of damage reduction gear (joyuese/genbu's shield full darksteel +1 besides legs which I used the moogle legs in, I put -4% damage on my legs, jelly ring, umbra cape, phalanx and a HQ tav taco) Almighty Apakllu barely scratched me but as I said, time is the real battle. So I didn't manage to defeat him and I quickly warped back to nash and the next boat to see if he'll repop. He did not. But it's good as it goes towards supporting my thoery. My theory: Ok I believe in order to pop Almighty Apkallu you need to take alot of boats back-to-back, I think this because it corrasponds to what SE said about luck playing a role. Missing one boat ride could reset his spawn timer and you'd have to repeat catching the boat again. The other thing is I kept the Apkallu that popped on the boat slept, I thought it would make sense since SE said how Almighty Apkallu didn't like to feel lonely. So on every boat an Apkallu popped, I didn't kill it nor let it depop, I figued if it depopped or died, Almighty Apkallu might feel lonely and wander off, e.g timer resetting. It may of been luck that I saw Almight Apkallu but I thought maybe this was worth a thought od two, goodluck to anyone else trying for this guy and remember, solo isn't recommended! -- Thinking more on how the game is coded and how the NM seems to spawn when there is more people, the trigger to spawn it might be the same as Stubborn Dredvodd. When the zone loads there might be a location inside the ship that triggers the NM. It seems to spawn when the zone loads so the trigger is right away while standing on it in the ship. Less people = less chance to be on the trigger and to have it spawn. Proteus might have the same effect since it use to spawn all the time with a full boat but now that it's alot emptier it isn't spawning as much. --Kaosis 16:42, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Another idea that hit me is maybe there is a counter for the boat ride for every person going on it. So AA might spawn when, lets say, the 100th person zones in. This could make sense since so many more people go to Nashmau and therefore Proteus pops alot more. Also ties in to AA poping as people zone in apparently. --Kaosis 17:30, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you have to have all the apkallu dead that are around the NPC apkallu? then it will immediately spawn on the boat perhaps? not wanting to be alone>goes on the boat when all those apkallu are dead. luck plays a role>being on the boat the moment they all die. perhaps, same theory, but when you kill all the apkallu, you have to leave one alive, and have the npc apkallu follow you somewhere? just a theory-- Kiflaam 10:47, October 2, 2010 (UTC) From a programmer's standpoint.. Just thinking about the clues today, the notes on this page, and the NM in general. I really like the idea of counting the trips. Mainly counting the CONSECUTIVE trips. After spending much of my FFXI life camping Noble Mold, I can really appreciate the strange pop timers some of these NM's get. It's tough because I know people have ridden the boat all day, so we're probably missing something. But with SE's prior history I can imagine two likely scenarios (purely hypothetical). 1) AA is broken, and SE just never fixed it. (ha). 2) The mob, like many, is either on a 21 hour or a 3-5 day timer. Taking number 2, I can imagine "not being left alone" could very well apply to boat rides from Nashmau to Whitegate having at least 1 person on it during his pop window. (or both directions if we haven't 100% confirmed it's only one way pop's). This would make sense that someone could ride the boat all day, and have his window just not be open. It would be interesting, though, to program this NM so that every consecutive boat ride raises the counter by 1, and when the counter hits a certain threshold (and his window is available) he will pop. But, like killing a noble mold placeholder, I would imagine with this theory a single boat ride without a person would reset his timer. Sadly, the only way I can imagine testing this theory is with a bot that just rides the boat/screenshots mobs loaded in memory/warps back and repeats it, however I'm not going to go down that path myself. Like everyone else, this is purely hypothetical and imaginative... but I believe it's a good start :). Happy hunting! -- 18:47, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Post May 9 Update Been fighting this on the boat post may 9th update. it seems that it has spawned every boat ride now. It actually respawned within 2 minutes of killing it on 1 trip just now. Seems SE really made it spawn a ton now. THF/NIN + WHM was easily able to duo. 1/3 on both drops. Also, when I pulled there was another apkallu on board, the apkallu linked with Almighty, will try to test if almighty will link with the Normal mob --Binley 22:06, May 10, 2011 (UTC) 1/2 on boots 2/2 on cape easy duo for an evasion tank and healer.--Duzell-Levi 22:03, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Doing some more tests,on the boat with only 1 person. 3 rides, no pop so far. i'll try a few more and go back with 2 people. --Binley 22:47, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Spawned for me while I was alone on boat. I was afk not even looking for it came back just in time to see it despawn. :/ PollyWog 00:23, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Just killed this as 90DRG/45BLU, the fight was pretty basic, the only time I got nervous was when yawn put my wyvern to sleep. My gear is lackluster, perle set, af helm and saurian helm for healing breath. It was out walking around with two crabs when the shipped departed from nashmau. It was windsday with no weather at 16:31. He yielded 276 exp with the new exp ring and did not drop anything. Rander 23:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC)Pharod on Shiva server Woulda been better if SE actually told us the secret of popping him rather than making him nearly 100% pop D: --Zatias 20:26, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ^ That's something that might need to be looked at. Did they tweak his spawn conditions (like change what was speculated to be based on whichever boat gets more rides) or did they alter it to a straight x in y rides probability? Does Proteus (Aht Urhgan to Nashmau) pop more often? How about the Northern & Southern Piranu? --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 05:32, May 17, 2011 (UTC) He spawned alone then a crab shortly after I claimed (MNK90/DNC45) I was alone on boat on the way back from Sergent rank up quest in nash. He only dropped boots for me tho. Simple solo just used some basic eva gear like o hat, SH, heralds gaiters, ocelet trousers, boxers mantle. --Avelle 14:15, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Spawned on my trip to Al Zahbi, only other things on the boat were a 87 BST and a crab mob. Posting a screenshot of weather conditions to see if it matters. Shaowstrike 04:56, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Can spawn more than once per trip. Fought twice in a row on Watersday with no weather effects, nighttime at 5% waning moon. No drops on either win. Bloodbeat Jan 04, 2011